Petropolis Battle Nexus
Petropolis Battle Nexus (ペトロポリスバトルネクサス) is a fighting video game developed by Burst Arts Inc. for the Game Boy Advance. It was published in Japan by Namco and worldwide by Nick Games. It was released in Japan in March 12th, 2003 and in North America and Europe in April 2nd, 2003. Plot While studying the ruins of a fallen civilization, Subaru Whisker and Dr. Gerbil learn of an artifact the latter had unearthed: a 4000-year-old sentient bioweapon called the Wendigo created by an ancient civilization. Whisker attempts to get the dormant Wendigo to work properly, but when it fails, he abandons the Wendigo at Teal Beach, where it is discovered by Thunder Storminski, developing a link with him after Thunder demonstrates his abilities. The Wendigo, numbered 395 (which Thunder names Thomas Nathan Frederikson (in Japan, he is named Sammy Keith Gordon)), demonstrates an ability to perfectly replicate any moves it sees and quickly gets wrapped up in the affairs of Thunder's friends, allies and rivals. Through his encounters with Julie, Queen, Clawface, Fluff, Chippy, Rick, Walter, etc., Thomas learns of the world and of concepts like friendship. As they train together, the group discovers that Thomas becomes stronger and develops more sentience with each crystal shard that he obtains, and begin searching for the remaining crystal shards to help the wendigo develop. While searching, they are repeatedly attacked by the forces of Whisker, who now wants to retrieve the weapon, including a series of imperfect Thomas duplicates under the name "395-ß". Characters * Thunder Storminski * Julie Vixen * Fluff Cotton * Aaron Clawface * Rick Ogami * Walter McBlowhole * Chippy Nutcheeks * Tusk Woo Lee * Grace MacGryphon * Whirlwind Spinner * Soul Squareshell * Queen de Achi * Subaru Whisker * Dr. Renmaus Von Gerbil * 395: A wendigo with the ability called Skill Copy, which allows players to teach him different fighting abilities throughout the game. He was once claimed by Whisker and Dr. Gerbil, but was abandoned later due to his disobedience. He was later found by Thunder, who decides to befriend the wendigo and introduce him to his other friends while also searching for crystal shards to complete him. Eventually, all the crystal shards are obtained and 395 achieves full sentience. In a last attempt, Whisker decides to lure him onto his new castle to capture him. The two battle, and 395 emerges victorious, but Dr. Gerbil uses his new Chimeric Ray to force 395 to override his link with Thunder with Whisker's own. However, this overloads 395, deleting his personality and causing him to go haywire. The rogue Wendigo then turns the ray towards the planet, and Thunder and friends are sent to stop him before the islands are destroyed. Thunder defeats 395, who briefly reverts to his previous personality and bids his friends farewell before overloading with energy and exploding, leaving the shards of the crystals he acquired behind. Thunder returns home to his friends, who are saddened by the loss of 395 and ask if Thunder believes he is truly gone, only to receive the answer that they will see him again someday. Category:Petropolis Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Nick Games Category:Video Games